1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmitting apparatus for transmitting transmission data together with additional information.
2. Related Background Art
As a conventional data communication apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus or the like, there is an apparatus which receives ID (identification) information of a transmission person at the time of call reception and refuses the reception from a person other than the transmission person who has previously been registered.
In such a communication apparatus, however, in order to receive data, there is a problem such that ID information of all of the transmission persons who have a possibility to receive data must be previously registered or when receiving a call, an operator once responds to the call reception and, after that, the operator must manually permit the reception, so that the operation is complicated.